1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of identifying substances contained in a sample and the distribution of the substances contained in the sample by the use of X-ray microanalysis for analyzing characteristic X-rays generated when electron beams or X-rays are incident upon the substances.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case where a sample, constructed from a plurality of unknown substances, is analyzed by the use of an X-ray microanalyzer, electron beams are directed to impact upon individual substances. The resultant X-ray spectrum is then analyzed to determine the concentrations of elements contained in the sample. For example, in the case where a rock sample is analyzed, as shown in FIG. 7, a spectral measurement is conducted for each of the constituent materials to determine concentrations of contained elements by a qualitative analysis procedure, and also a quantitative analysis procedure, to thereby estimate a mineral corresponding to that composition.
However, in the above-described conventional methods, a disadvantage has occurred in that the time period required for an analysis is increased with an increase in the number of the substances contained in the sample. In addition, a problem has occurred in that considerable knowledge and time are required for the operation of identifying a pertinent name of the material from compositions of individual substances.
Accordingly, the prior art is still seeking to improve the apparatus and procedure of identifying unknown elements in a sample.